Bullet the PowerPuff Girl
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: While cleaning his lab, Mojo's ray gun accidently turned Bullet the Squirrel into a little girl. Can the PowerPuff Girls help their squirrel superhero friend change back to her original self.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Bullseye on a Bullet

The City of Townsville, a nice day where the PowerPuff Girls always save from the bad elements of this fine city. Today at Mojo Jojo's Volcano Laboratory, the villain, Mojo Jojo has a bit of a problem, besides getting his plans foiled and beaten up by the Powerpuff Girls…

"My laboratory has been turned into a junkyard!" Mojo screams with anger which spread across town.

Mojo is not very happy to see that his lab and the rest of his house has been covered with old scrap, paper, blueprints, parts from his broken robot, and other stuff he has in is house. His place is not only messy, it's also getting a bit crowded in here.

Then Mojo angrily says, "How could I, Mojo Jojo allowed my volcano top observatory to be filled up with scraps and parts of my old inventions? Yes, the old inventions that have been destroyed from those accursed PowerPuff Girls. And since all my old inventions are broken and created a mess, I will have to clean up my lab."

He then grabs a broom and calmly says, "In a simple explanation, my laboratory that also account as my home can not clean itself, so it's up to me to do so."

With that, Mojo starts to make the effort of cleaning up his laboratory that is also his house. He then makes piles that what he should keep, what he should sell, and what should be thrown away. However, since he has a lot of things, the tree piles are kind of big. The biggest one is the one that should be thrown away.

As Mojo clean, he says, "I have no idea I have so much invention that is old, broken, and some of them end up in failure."

He is right about that, lots of his invention are old, broken into pieces, and some of them doesn't seem to work very well. He has so much weapons, machines, and other kind of invention more than anyone in Townsville.

Just then Mojo picks up a funny looking ray gun. The gun is a peach color and looks like an alien gun. It also has a red ball at the end of it, and the whole gun is covered in black paw prints.

"I don't remember when the last time I used that invention, but it doesn't matter now. The ray is cracked and it's practically damaged beyond prepared," Moja declares.

"I also can't seem to remember what this ray gun does, but it doesn't matter now," Mojo adds, then he throws the gun to the trash pile.

When Mojo throws the unknown gun out and hits the ground, it has been fired and flies across town and it's traveling to the forests at the other side of town. And it will end up hitting something or someone.

Deep in the forest, Bullet, the super squirrel is rescuing the rabbit family from a small fire that has spread to some of the animal home. Luckily Bullet is able to use her speed on the water and causes it to rise and is able to direct the forest to the fire close to the Rabbit family's den. The rabbit family's den has been saved and so the animals and the rabbit family happy cheer for their squirrel hero. After taking care of this, Bullet knows it's time for her to go back home to her family to relax.

But before Bullet can go anywhere a strange beam strikes Bullet and causes her to fall into a bush. Bullet's mother and sister sees it as well as the others animals and run towards her to see if she's alright. Just as the come to approach her, a strange light starts to glow and can see that something is happening to Bullet. The small squirrel is transforming, and starts to get bigger.

When the light is gone, the animals are shocked to see that Bullet is not a squirrel anymore. In fact, the squirrel hero has a completely different body now, she is now… a small young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Change of Appearance

In a forest out of Townsville, the animals are in a circle and are very worried about their squirrel hero, who has somehow change form. They are also wondering on how this could have happen to her. Even though she gains superpowers, this transformation is a bit much for her.

Bullet starts to wake up and see all of her animal friends, including her mother and sisters are circles around her. Bullet starts to get up, but falls down at an instant. Bullet then starts to crawl hoping to talk to her mother.

Bullet comes up to her mother and asks, "What happened mother?"

Bullet gets shocked to hear a voice she has never heard before. Bullet looks around to see that there is no one who is talking.

"Is there someone there?" Bullet asks.

Then Bullet scaredly asks, "And… Who… who voice is that?"

The other animals can tell that Bullet doesn't know about the experience she is starting to face and it can be bad for her. Bullet's squirrel mom comes up to her and start talking to her in her squirrel language. Bullet can hear her mother talking and can understand her. Her mother has just explained there that it's her that is talking.

"It's me?" Bullet

Her mother nods her head in reply. Bullet crawls to the nearest river to see what is going on and hopefully is dreaming this. When she looks at the river, she is surprised to see that she has changed a lot, and that she's not a squirrel anymore. Bullet has transformed into a little girl.

Bullet looks at her reflection and says with a surprised and quiet tone, "I'm… I'm a girl."

Bullet looks at herself to see her new form and she is indeed a human girl now. From the looks of it, she looks exactly like her friends Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She's even the same age as them. She still has her orange eyes, and her hair is the same color as her fur, but her hair are in two buns, one on each side. Her her it kind of reminds her of Bubbles pigtails. She look to see she has a light skin, wearing an orange dress, mary janes, and white socks.

While looking at her new form, her squirrel mother and sister come to see how she is feeling about her new form. They can see that Bullet is feeling skeptic and uncomfortable about this new form, and has a few question about it.

One of her sister start talking in her squirrel language saying, "So, how are you taking to this new form."

"It seems very different from my squirrel body, but at least I can still understand you," Bullet answers.

"That's good," the squirrel sister says in squirrel talk.

The other sister comes over and asks in the squirrely language saying , "You know, you look exactly like those super girls who took care of you when you were hurt and gave you superpowers."

"Yes sister, I do look like Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," Bullet says look at her new body.

Bullet quietly asks, "But how did I turned into a girl?"

Bullet's mother comes over to her and says in squirrel language saying, "After you save the rabbit family, a strange beam that was coming from Townsville struck you rather hard and you fall to the ground. And the next thing we all knew, you have transformed into a human girl."

Bullet is starting to get curious about the beam her mother have saw before she's been hit by it. She says that the beam comes from Townsville and remembers there are a lot of enemies her friends, The PowerPuff Girls have to face. It may be possible that one of the villains might have hit her or something.

Bullet then looks at her mother and sister and says, "That information does seem helpful, but one of us have an idea where the beam actually came from…"

She then sighs sadly and say, "Chances of me getting back to my squirrely for will be close to impossible."

Bullet's mother and sisters can see that she isn't happy about being stuck in this form and not know how to get back to her squirrel form. The animals know that they need to help Bullet with her problem. Since she's been helping them so many times, it's time they do the same for her.

All the animals including Bullet's mother and sisters agree to help with her situation. They know it will be hard, but it will help their favorite hero as they can.

Bullet smiles after hearing the animals and says, "Thank you. I don't know how I can thank you."

The animals smile and talk in their language saying they will whatever it means to help.

Mayor Gofer comes over to Bullet and says in his language, "It will also be a good idea to see if your friends, The PowerPuff Girls can help you. After all, you helped them before."

"And it will be a good idea to see your friends again," Bullet's mother says.

"I think that's a good idea. I also remember where they live and it's not too far if I fly there," Bullet says with a smile.

One of Bullet's sisters comes over to her and says in squirrel language, "And we will come with you."

"You will?!" Bullet surprisingly says.

Her other sister comes over and says in squirrel language, "Yeah. It will be a good idea if we come too. Beside, you shouldn't have all the fun on this."

Bullet is kind of surprised that her sisters want to come with her, but feared it might be dangerous before. They don't go to the city unless their mother is with them. She decides to talk to their mother and see what she thinks of the situation.

Bullet comes to her mother and asks, "What do you think about this, mom?"

"I do think it may be dangerous to go to the city. But all the more reason for me to come with you too," Bullet mother answers in squirrel talk.

Bullet is more surprised and asked, "Are you sure you all want to do this?"

"Of course we do. You're our sister for one thing," One of her sister replies.

"And we always want to meet your friends, " The other sister says.

"I think it's a good idea to keep an eye on you girls and make sure you are alright. Plus, it will give me a chance to thank them properly after saving you, "Bullet mother explains.

Bullet is kind of surprised that her family wants to help her with her mission to change back. She knows that she'll need to be careful while her family is around and the villains as well.

Bullet turns to her family and says, "I guess it won't hurt if you all come. But I need you to be careful while being in the city with me."

"Don't worry, as long as we stick with you, I believe we have nothing to worry about," Bullet mother says.

Bullet's sisters start to get excited about going with her to see the city and all the stuff they have to offer. But her mother has informed them that they need to be careful and try to stay close to her as possible. The sisters promise to do so and make sure they don't end up getting themselves lost.

With that, Bullet's mother and sisters all climb on Bullet and make sure to hang on to her new hair on her head. When they're up there and holding on time, Bullet know that it's time to go to Townsville to see her friends.

"Alright. Let's get going. To Townsville we go, "Bullet says.

With that Bullet starts to fly to Townsville to see her friends, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Even though she is in a different body, she is glad she still has her superpowers and can't wait to see her friends. She is hoping that the girls can help her with her dilemma and fast before there's trouble.

I used this picture to help discrible Bullet's new appeance: . /powerpuff-base/images/1/10/Bullet_is_other_powerpuff_girls_from_powerpuff_ /revision/latest?cb=20140508085952


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Different Face, Familiar Speech

At the home of the Powerpuff Girls, the girls are in their bedroom just doing their favorite activities. Blossom is reading some of her favorite books. Bubbles is drawing some pictures with her crayons. And finally, Buttercup is playing one of her video games. Today has been a slow day and most of the villains aren't causing any trouble, so they have some time to themselves while their father is busy working in his lab.

As Bubbles is drawing, she happily says, "It sure is nice getting some time to draw some pictures."

"I know what you mean. It's good that we get some to relax and not have to worry about trouble in Townsville," Blossom replies as she reads her book.

But Buttercup says as she plays her games, "As much as I like to play with my games, but I wish there's a monster to fight or something."

"Come on Buttercup, just be glad that we get to have some time off and not worry about any trouble," Blossom replies.

Bubbles simply nods her head agreeing with Blossom about her statement. Buttercup doesn't act like she is paying attention to Blossom, but sees that her sister kind of has a point. She doesn't get to play her games much and it will be a good way to rest up when crime happens in the city.

Just then the doorbell starts to ring from the front door. The girls start to wonder who is at the door today.

Bubbles put her crayons down and says, "I'll get it."

Bubbles flies down stairs leaving a light blue stream of light behind her. At a few second Bubbles is at a front door and opens it. When she opens the door, she can see a girl about their age and resembles her and her sister. The girls has light brown hair in two buns, light skin, and has orange eyes. She is wearing and orange dress matches her eyes with a black stripe on it, with white socks and mary janes. She is also with a mother squirrel and two younger ones.

The girl smiley smiles and says, "Hi Bubbles."

"Um... well… hi,"

"Girls!"

"What is it?!" Buttercup shouts from upstairs.

"Come here quick!" Bubbles screams back.

"Why?" Blossom asks.

"There a girl here who looks like us and she knows my name too!" Bubbles answers while screaming.

In a short time, Blossom and Buttercup put down what they're doing and rush downstairs to see the girl that is at the front door. Blossom and Buttercup are surprised to see another girl that looks like them and she's accompanied by a family of squirrels.

Buttercup shows a serious look and says in a serious tone in her face, "Who are you? And what do you what?"

"Buttercup! Don't be rude!" Blossom says, scolding her sister.

"Sorry," Buttercup mutters.

The girls is kind of confused about the girls' reaction. She is wondering what's wrong with the girls. It's like they don't recognize her.

"How come you can't…" The girl is about to asks, but then remember something really important.

She then exclaims "Oh! that's right!"

The girls starts to say"Cheep, cheep cheep, cheep, cheep cheep cheep," In squirrel language, it means, "It's really nice to see you again, Though you all remember me as Bullet though."

Bubbles looks at the girl with a shock and understands what the she is saying. However, Blossom and Buttercup are a bit confused and don't understand what the girl is saying at all.

Blossom turns to Buttercup and says with a confused look "I don't get it."

"I know right. It's like she can speak Squirrel too, right Bubbles," Buttercup says, as she turn to face Bubbles.

But when Buttercup turns to Bubbles, she can see that her sister eyes are wide open and her jaw is a bit down. From the looks of it, Bubbles looks like she have seen a ghost or something. Blossom starts to notice this and start to feel concern for her sister.

Blossom asks, "Bubbles, are you okay?"

"Yeah. You look pale," Buttercup replies.

Bubbles eyes wide with a shock and suddenly says, "B-B-Bullet... is that you?"

The girls smiles and says, "Hm hmm, it's me Bullet."

Blossom and Buttercup shockley screams, "Bullet?!"

Bullet nods her head again and then gives the girls a big hug. After giving her friends a hug, she look to see that the girls are very shocked to see that she has a new appearance. She can understand what they are going with in the situation.

"Wha-what happened to you?" Buttercup asks with a shock.

Bullet becomes a bit sad and says, "To be honest, I can really use your help about this problem I'm in."

Blossom shakes herself out of her shock and calmly says, "Maybe you could explain all of this to us in our room."

Bullet turns to her family and asks, " Can my mom and sisters come too?"

"Of course they can. I'll start making some popcorn for us, you all must be hungry from your trip over here," Bubbles says, but sounds a bit skeptic.

Bullet nods her head and says, "Okay."

After the surprising scene, Blossom and Buttercup escort Bullet and her family to their room while Bubbles goes to the kitchen to make some popcorn and other snacks for them and their guests. The Powerpuff Girls are hoping to get an explanation from Bullet and her squirrel family about the situation and Bubbles can get the story from the squirrels, since she can understand them.

After Bullet and her family explains to them about what happened, the girls are kind of confused. From what Bullet and her family say is that Bullet has been hit by some kind of beam of light after a rescue mission and has been changed to a human girl.

"So after saving the bunny family, a strange beam hit you," Blossom asks.

"And the next thing you knew, you're in a body of a 5 year old girl," Buttercup adds.

Bullet nods her head and says, "Yes. I'm glad I still have my super powers too, but I'm surprise that I still have my squirrel instincts."

"That's good to know," Bubbles replies.

Blossom ignores Bubbles reply and asks their friend, "Do you have any idea where the beam came from?"

"Not at all," Bullet answers as she shakes her head in reply.

Bullet then starts to feel a bit sad about it. Even though she used to having hand, she can't eat like how she is when she's a squirrel.

Bubbles notice this and says, "Are you concerned about being a girl?"

"Not concern, but… it feels a bit different. Acorns and this popcorn was about big as my mouth, but now it's so small while I'm this size." Bullet explains while looking at the popcorn in her hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to your new body and we'll be there to help you," Blossom says with a calm smile.

"Bubbles turns to Bullet with a smile and says, " And we can teach you how to do some of the stuff we like to do and it will help to adjust to your new body.

"Yeah, I can teach her how to play dodgeball," Buttercup says with excitement.

But Blossom comes up to Buttercup with a book in her hand and says, "No she's going to be reading with me."

Then Bubbles join in with her crayons and papers and says, "Actually she's going to color pictures with me."

"No me!" Blossom angrily screams.

"No me!" Buttercup furiously says.

"No Me!" Bubbles protests.

The next thing Bullet and her squirrel family know, the girls are starting to argue on who she's going to something with each girl. Bullet starts to remember she sometimes get into arguments or fights with her sister and her mother has to break them up.

Just then, the professor opens the door and firmly asks, "Girls, what are you all arguing about?"

The girls stop arguing and turns to see the professor. Bullet and her family look at the professor with a surprised look. They figure that he must have heard them arguing while being in the lab.

The professor is about to ask again, but then notice Bullet being in the room. He is kind of surprised that the girls have a new friend that resembles them, but decides to be nice and calm with her.

He walks over to her and says, "Hello, who are you?"

"Hello Professor, it's me Bullet the squirrel," Bullet says with a calm smile.

The professor eyes widen and says with concern, "Um… I guess you girls should explain to you about the situation ."

Like before, the girls including Bullet and her family explain to the professor about what happened in the forest. After hearing this, the professor is kind of surprised that a strange beam has turns a squirrel into a human girl.

Blossom says, "So you see Professor, Bullet's has became human by this strange ray, is there a way to find out where the ray come from?"

"That might not be easy Blossom," The professor says with concern.

"How come?" Bullet asks in concern.

The professor sits down with the girls and squirrels and explains, "Well if I only knew more about the beam that hit you, and will also require some witnesses who saw the ray and might know where it came from, but might take some time."

Bullet sighs sadly and says, "Feels like I'm at square one."

Bubbles gives Bullet a soft hug and says, "Don't worry Bullet, we can help you adjust to a human life while we find a way to get you back to a squirrel life."

"Until then, you can help us fight crime just like old times," Buttercup adds with excitement.

Bubbles flies up to the professor and asks, "Professor, can Bullet and her family stay with us for a while?"

"I don't see why not, but you need to take care of her. I know squirrels are intelligent, but she going to need some help getting used to her… new lifestyle," The professor answers.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll make sure Bullet is a good human," Bubbles says cheerfully.

Bullet smiles and says, "I really like to take you for all that you're doing for me and my family."

"Don't worry Bullet, in a way, we kind of owed you for saving us from Mojo," Buttercup remarks.

Bullet giggles and says, "Yeah."

Just then Bullet's mother starts talk in squirrel language. Bubbles smiles after hearing what Bullet's mother is saying and it's something for her and her family.

Blossom asks," What's she saying?"

"Bullet's mother wanted to thank us for saving her daughter and taking care of her for a while. She also said she's been a very responsible and independent squirrel and always agree to help the animals as she can."

Buttercup smiles and says, "So in a way she's thanking us for being Bullet's friend."

"Yep," Bubbles.

"Well in any case, your welcome," Blossom says to Bullet's mother.

Bullet's mother simply nods her head in reply and happy that her daughter has some great super heroin friends. After the event of today, the girls and the professor help Bullet and her family get settled in. Since Bullet is a human she will need to do things like the girls do. Lucky, Bullet's family get to sleep in the room and has a big box for a bed with some wood chips and small blankets. For rest of the day, The girls and Bullet are having a good time being together and get to do something that they used to when she lives with them. They know that tomorrow it will be a mission to find the source Bullet's transformation, after they are done with school for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bullet's Day at School

The next day, the girls are taking Bullet to school so she can have some fun with their classmates. With the professor and Bullet's mother's permission, Bullet is able to go to school for the day. Bullet is a bit excited and nervous. She never been to school before, but she seen the girls gone there.

Bullet turns to the girls with a smile and says, "It sure was nice of the professor and my mom to let me go to school with you."

"Yeah. We get to have fun with you," Buttercup replies.

"And the kids at school are going to be happy to meet you," Bubbles adds with a smile.

Just then, the girls along with their special friend have reach the kindergarten school. The girls are very excited to take Bullet to school not as a squirrel friend, but a classmate. Bullet looks at the school and feels like she's been there before, just once.

Blossom turns to Bullet and asks, "Bullet, do you remember this place?"

"I think so. I believe you took me to show and tell once," Bullet replies.

"Yeah. I remember," Buttercup replies.

The Bubbles happily says, "Yeah. You sure love to explore the classroom and play with the other kids."

"I was very curious at the time and I never been to a school before," Bullet replies.

Blossom laughs a bit and says, "Yeah. You love to explore a lot."

After their little conversation, the girls along with Bullet enter the classroom. Then they all take their seats along with their classmates. Bullet is kind of excited that she is able to come with the girls to school and gets to be with some of the other kids.

Ms Keane sits on her desk with a smile and says, "Good morning students. My name is Ms. Keane, and the only reason I'm introducing myself is because I see we have a new student with us."

Bullet looks at Bubbles with a questionably look and asks, "Does she mean me?"

"Yep," Bubbles happily answers.

Ms. Keane walks up to Bullet and says, "Now, why don't you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

"Okay," Bullet replies.

Ms. Keane escort Bullet to the front of the class where the chalk board is. Bullet is in front of the class and can see so many students here. She isn't sure about introducing herself to the class before, but it seems to be a good way to meet other kids.

Bullet smiles and says, "Hello everyone, my name is Bullet."

"Hi Bullet," Everyone says with a smile on their faces.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Bullet replies back with a smile.

After her introduction, she flies back to friends and sits at their table. The students aren't too surprised since Bullet looks like the girls, it's only natural that she has superpowers too.

Then Ms. Keane says, Alright students, let us start with some reading today."

Throughout the morning, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been teaching Bullet how to read, write, and other kinds of methods that comes being a human girl. Bullet is very interested that humans have to do anything with their hands, but she manages to learn it very to understand and use her new hands.

Right now, recess is starting and the girls and the rest of their class mates what to play a game with Bullet. Since the girls are watching her, they want to make sure she gets to have some fun at recess. They know just the game to play.

Bullet turns to her friends and asks, "So what do we do in this recess?"

"We go outside, get some exercise and play some games," Buttercup explains.

Then Blossom says, "We're going to play tag with our friends so you can play with us."

"You'll love it," Bubbles happily adds.

"Um, how what's tag?" Bullet asks looking a bit clueless.

"It's simple some as to be it and chase after some of the other kids. If you manage to tag someone then their it. And they go chase you and the others," Blossom explains.

"But make sure you don't repeat the same mistake we did with our superpowers," Bubbles adds with a giggle.

"What happened?" Bullet assk.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," buttercup says with her arms crossed.

Bullet nods her head and says, "Okay."

With that the girls along with Bullet start to play tag with the other students. During the game, Bullet is tagged by on of the students and starts to chase after some of the kids including Buttercup. Bulle is able to tag Buttercup even without her superpowers. With her being a squirrel, she is able to run pretty quickly. Bullet is having a lot of fun playing with her friend and the other. They play the game until the end of recess and she has a lot of fun.

Time goes on and it's the end of the school day. After saying their goodbye to their friends, the girls and Bullet are sitting at the front yard of the school to come up with a plan. They're trying to figure out about the ray beam that hit bullet and trying to get to the bottom of it.

Bubbles asks, "So what are we going to do?"

"We need to find out where the source of the beam that hit Bullet came from?" Blossom informs.

"Well, according to some of the animals, they know that the beam as to come from Townsville, but don't have the exact whereabouts," Bullet explains.

"So in other words, the ray could have come from anywhere in town," Buttercup says with frustration

Blossom starts to think and says, "Yes, but maybe there's a way to narrow it down."

"How?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom turns to Bubbles and says, "Well there are some villains and scientists who uses ray guns and other strange machines."

"Especially that monkey that I beat up," Bullet says with a grin on her face.

Buttercup laughs and says, "Yeah. You really beat Mojo good and you gave him quite a surprise when two flies in the lab like a speeding bullet."

"You can say that again. Maybe that's why we decided to call you Bullet," Bubbles says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Bullet says think about the day save her friends and gain superpowers.

She then starts to remember that Mojo has a lot of strange gadgets, machines, and other kinds of gizmos, since the last she's been there. She think starts to have a pretty good idea who might be responsible for this.

Bullet turns to the girls and says, "Maybe mojo has some to do with this."

"How could you tell?" Bubbles asks.

"Because he has all sorts of strange machines and science stuff at his lab. He might have this strange ray that can change animals into people or something," Bullet explains.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup starts to think abou Bullet's suspicion and think it's possible. Mojo has made all kind of strange machines and ray guns so it's possible he could be responsible for changing Bullet into a human girl.

Blossom turns to Bullet and says, "Well bullet, it seems your suspicion might be possible. But we need to be careful and make sure we have other ideas for suspects."

"Okay," Bullet and Bubbles reply.

"Alright then. But if Mojo really is the reason for this, then I'll kick his butt!" Buttercup angrily announces.

Blossom rolls her eyes at Buttercup's remarks while Bubbles and Bullet giggles a bit. After the conversation, they decide to fly over o Townsville Central park to find Mojo Jojo. They know that he'll be at his volcano top observatory at this time making some kind of robot or something. They wonder if Mojo really is involve in Bullet's transformation and how to change her back. They'll just have to fly there and see for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Yard Sale Tale

In the city of Townsville, the girls are flying through the city to go pay a visit to their primate enemy. After their talk on Bullet's strange transformation, they think it will be a good idea to see for themselves. As they fly across town, Bullet starts to remember the time she has when she's with the girls. The first time she gains her superpowers.

Her thoughts has been disturbed when Buttercup asks,"So… what exactly are we doing again?"

"We going over to see if Mojo is up to something," Blossom answers.

Then Bubbles says, "If he is, it's definitely up to no good."

The girls are still wondering if Mojo is behind this or not, but it won't hurt to check and see.

Just then, Buttercup notice something and surprisingly asks, "Hey, what's that?"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bullet look to where Buttercup is looking at and can see something strange. They can see a lot of people gathered at the park. From the looks of it, there might be some kind of event going on.

"What's going on?" Bullet asks.

"I don't know, but looks like something going on at Mojo's place," Blossom answers.

Then Buttercup declares, "Let's check the place out."

The girls fly towards to Mojo's volcano top observatory to see what's going on. When they reach the volcano, they can see that there are a lot of people and a bunch of still scattered at some parts of the park.

Just then they hear a strange cannon noise and look to see the source of the noise. They end up seeing Mojo with a cannon and pulls the string.

Mojo loudly announces, "Welcome to Mojo Jojo's Everything Must Go Yard Sale! Where everything has it's low price!"

Bullet is kind of confused to see Mojo doing something he calls a yard sale. However, Blossom and her sister are a bit annoyed, since the last time they been to one of his yard sales.

Buttercup groans and says, "Not this again"

"Come on let's get this over with," Buttercup says with annoyance.

With that, Buttercup flies ahead to confront Mojo, while Blossom and the others follow her. At the sale, Mojo is busy trying to sell some of his old stuff and the sale seems to be going well.

However Mojo starts to hear something and looks up in the sky. He can see that something is heading towards him

Mojo surprisingly says, "What the…"

But before he can see what that something is, it comes at him with full force leaving a green stream behind. The next thing he knows Buttercup, the tough PowerPuff Girl is punching him in the face.

"Take this! Take that! And one of this! And one of those!" Buttercup angrily screams a s she beat up Mojo.

Blossom stops the beating by grabbing Buttercup by the arm, and asks, "Buttercup, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm pounding Mojo!" Buttercup exclaims.

"What did I do?!" Mojo asks in anger.

Buttercup turns to Mojo with anger, and says, "Changing our friend's form."

"What friend?" Mojo asks looking confused.

Mojo lean himself to the side to see there someone else with the girls. He can see Bullet is standing behind them, but he do not recognize her.

Mojo says in an annoyed tone, "Oh great, another Powerpuff Girl for me to put up with."

But buttercup gets up on his face and angrily says, "Don't play dumb Mojo, we know you're behind this."

"Behind what?!" Mojo angrily screams.

Buttercup doesn't seem to be buying this one bit, but Blossom, Bubbles and Bullet are starting to think that Mojo might not be behind this after all, and that they need to find more suspects and clues to this.

"Buttercup, maybe Mojo isn't behind Bullet's transformation after all," Bubbles replies.

"Bullet?" Mojo questionably replies.

"Yeah. You may not remember me, but I was the one who gave you the surprise attack when I was a little squirrel," Bullet explains.

Buttercup moves to the side so that Bullet can give Mojo a better look at her. Mojo then starts to see that this girl has orange eyes and light brown hair. Closer examination, Mojo can see the resemblance between the squirrel and the girl.

Mojo eyes widen and surprisingly says, "Hold on! Are you that little annoying squirrel who humiliated me?!"

"I don't know about annoying or humiliating you, but yes, I'm the same little squirrel," Bullet replies with a giggle.

"How… how is this possible?" Mojo asks with a shock.

"That's what we like to know," Blossom replies.

"Well, I don't have a clue on how your little annoying squirrel has become a human. I may have create a lot of inventions in the past, but nothing that cause this kind of transformation. And even if I had some of my invention have been damaged beyond repair and…" Mojo starts to explain in his usual long talk.

Just then he realizes something and says, "Wait a minute."

Mojo then starts to think about what happened yesterday while he's been cleaning out his observatory. The girls are a bit confused and wonder what Mojo is thinking about.

Bubbles flies up to Mojo and says, "Mojo?"

"Mojo?" Blossom replies.

But Buttercup screams, "Hey, Mojo!"

Mojo here's Buttercup screaming at him and covers his ears.

He then angrily says, "You don't have to shout!"

"Sorry," Buttercup muttered with annoyance.

Mojo removes his hands from his ears since Buttercup stop shouting at him. He decides to explain to the girls about this whole mess before he's really going to get it later.

"Anyway, I think I may have an idea what may have happen to your rodent," Mojo says.

Bullet doesn't like that and angrily screams, "Hey! I'm not a rodent!"

Mojo ignores Bullet's anger, and says, "As I was saying, I think I know what happened that caused this transformation on the squirrel here."

"You do?!" The girls ask looking surprised.

Mojo nods his head and explain."Yes. It all happened while I was cleaning my lab. The lab that is where I live and create all of my brilliant invention. The inventions that I used to take over Townsville that ended up being destroyed by you accursed Powerpuff Girls."

"Oh brother," Buttercup says while facepalming her head.

"As I was saying, my laboratory had piled up off all my old and broken invention, blueprints, and other stuff that has been seen in my lab. During my cleaning process of my lab, I found a ray gun that has animal prints and it's broken beyond repair. Sadly, I have no memory of what the purpose of the ray, and judging by the cracks, it is broken beyond prepare. I have a feeling when I threw it to the junk pile it must have been able to activate and unleash a blast at found it's way to the forest where your rodent had come in contact and turned her into young female PowerPuff Girl," Mojo addly explains.

As Mojo explains, the girls are starting to feel a bit board. Mojo isn't good as keeping his words simple and always adding stuff to his sentence.

Bullet turns to the girls with a confused look and asks, "Does he always talk that much?"

"Yes. Yes he does," Blossom says with a straight look on his face.

"And doesn't keep his words simple either," Buttercup adds feeling bored.

Bullet turns to Mojo and says, "I see."

After Mojo's explanation, the girls are kind of confused about the explanation he has given to them. The only thing that they understand is that he knows what happened to Bullet.

Blossom questionably says, "Um, I don't think I'm following one word you're saying."

"To put it simple, that ray gun was the source of the ray that turns you into a PowerPuff Girl. It was one of my greatest creating, The Animal Transform-a-tron," Mojo explains.

"The Animal…" Blossom questionably says.

"Transform…" Bubbles adds.

"A-tron…" Buttercup adds to the statement.

"That's what I said," Mojo says with a straight look.

Bullet flies to Mojo and asks, "What does the ray supposed to do?"

"It supposed to transform any animal it hits into a human/animal hybrid. I was going to use it to turn all the animal into human like hybrid and create my own army," Mojo explains and sounds very proud of it.

After hearing the ray, the girls start to remember that they heard about what the ray does. They also start to remember the trouble the ray has caused.

Just then Bubbles says, "I remember that thing. It turned Twigy into a monster."

"Don't remind me," Buttercup says .

"So in other words, your ray was responsible for this," Blossom confirms.

Mojo answers, "Correct. But it doesn't seem to work that well. Either that or is because your rodent already have superpowers."

Bullet simply crosses her arms and try to ignore Mojo's insult. Blossom and the other decides to ignore it too and try to see where the ray so they can fix their friend.

Blossom turns to Mojo and asks, "So where is it now,"

"Mojo does not know. But it should be at the dump by now," Mojo answers.

Just then Bubbles grabs Mojo by the cape and says, "Good. Now you're going to help us find it,"

"What?! What about my yard sale?!" Mojo exclaims.

Blossom starts to think about the situation. True Mojo needs to find his invention to help fix Bullet, but can see he's also busy with the yard sale. But Blossom is able to find a solution.

Blossom turns to the girls and explains to them about the plan, "Bubbles, Buttercup and I will help Mojo with the yard sale while you and Bullet take Mojo to the dump to find that ray gun."

"Okay," Bubbles says with a smile.

"Fine," Buttercup replies.

Bubbles grabs Mojo and starts to get ready to fly to the dump to find the ray gun.

Bubbles turns to Bullet and says, "Come on Bullet, the sooner you guys find that ray gun the fast we can fix this mess."

"Sure," Bullet says

With that, Mojo starts to grumble about being dragged into this while Bubbles and Bullet fly Mojo to the dump where the ray gun is. Meanwhile Blossom and Buttercup stay at Mojo's place to help with the yard sale. They know it's going to be a long day, and hope this day will be done very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dumpster Diving

After some time flying across town Bubbles, Bullet and Mojo Jojo are at the city dump. Bubbles and Bullet knows that the dump is big and it will take some time to find it. Luckily they have super powers so it won't be so hard. Mojo however, he's not very happy being here and is going to dig through trash. At that time, the girls know they need to find the ray gun that is buried in the dump somewhere.

Bullet turns to Bubbles and says, "Never though the dump would be that big,"

"Well, this is where Townsville dump all of their trash," Mojo says sounding annoyed.

"At least Octi isn't here. He hates getting dirty," Bubbles replies.

"I think Blossom doesn't like getting dirty either," Bullet says with a smile.

Mojo says in frustration, "Can we get started if you don't mind. The sooner we're finished, the sooner you can leave me alone."

Bubbles and Bullet can tell that Mojo doesn't want to be here and just want to be back to his lab. However, Buttercup manages to get Mojo to help, so he's stuck with them until the gun is found.

Bubbles looks down at Mojo and says, "You know Mojo, you need to work on your temper issues,"

"I agree," Bullet replies.

With that, Bubbles, Bullet, including Mojo Jojo are being their search through the garbage to find the ray gun that can turn animals into people. Bullet doesn't mind about digging through the trash. She even uses her x-ray vision while digging through the rash to find the gun.

Bullet turns to Bulles who is in the air asks, "I wonder how Blossom and Buttercup are doing with the yard sale?"

"I'm sure they're doing fine with it," Bubbles answers with a smile.

"They better not mess up my yard sale," Mojo mutters in anger.

"I so heard that," Bubbles replies, not liking the statement.

Bubbles and Bullet decides to ignore Mojo's muttering and complaining, and continue to search for the ray gun so Bullet can change back to normal. They search for the ray gun for like half an hour, but so far no luck. Bullet wonders if she'll ever change to her normal self again.

Bullet says in her mind, "Sure hope Blossom and Buttercup are having any luck with the yard sale?"

Back at the park, Blossom and Buttercup are doing a good job at the yard sale. They practically got half of the stuff sold. Even so, they are wondering how Bubbles and Bullet are doing looking for the ray gun as they do the yard sale.

Blossom turns to Buttercup and says, "At least we're doing okay with the yard sale,"

"Yeah. Doing this yard sale is a lot easier than I thought," Buttercup replies.

Then Buttercup asks, "I wonder how Bubbles and Bullet are doing?"

"I hope they're doing fine lookin for that ray gun," Blossom replies.

But says with concern, "I hope so."

"I'm hoping Mojo won't start complaining or I'll make sure he gets it," Buttercup says showing her fist.

Blossom sighs with annoyance and says, "Oh Buttercup, you're always think violence will solve anything?"

"You got that right," Buttercup answers with annoyance.

"Let's just finish this yard sale and hope the others are having any luck," Blossom says.

After their little conversation, Blossom and Buttercup continues to search for the ray gun. They know that the dump is big and might have some trouble finding it. They know that as long as they are working together and Mojo doesn't complain too much, they won't have trouble finding it.

Back at the Townsville Dump , Bubbles, Bullet, and Mojo Jojo are still looking for the ray gun. Mojo really doesn't like digging through the garbage. Bullet doesn't seem to mind it much because she's wants to return to normal and she used to digging on the ground while looking for stuff. Bubbles looks from above to trash to see if she can find if with her x-ray vision. Bullet is using the vision as well.

Bullet digs herself out of the "This place sure is a mess,"

"That is why it's called a dump," Bubbles answers.

Then she happily says, "At least we have out x-ray vision. It's making the search a lot easier,"

"Yeah," Bullet replies.

"At least you're not digging in the trash can," Mojo mutters with frustration while digging through the trash.

"Well, we're still trying to find the ray so I can change back to normal," Bullet says, annoyed by Mojo's complaining.

They still continue to look for the ray gun for another hour. They learn that searching through the trash is very hard and can be a bit painful.

Just then, Bullet digs through the trash with the ray gun in her hand and happily says, "Alright I found it,"

"We found it, but it looks broken," Bubbles says observing the ray gun.

"Well, I told you it's beyond repair," Mojo replies.

Bubbles turns to Bullet and asks, "What do we do now?"

"Can you fix it?" Bullet asks, to Mojo.

"And why would I Mojo Jojo would help you super do gooders?" Mojo asks looking annoyed.

Bullet starts to feel unsure and says, "Um, unless you are looking to get beat up by Buttercup again, you might want to reconsider it."

Mojo does realizes that she does have two option. He either help fix the ray or ends up getting beat up by Buttercup again. Problem is he doesn't want to deal with the beating he just had earlier.

"Fine. I already got beaten by her today," Mojo says in defeat.

"Let's go," Bubbles replies.

With that, Bubbles and Bullet takes Mojo and the ray gun back to Townsville Park to get to the laboratory. They hope that the ray gun can be fixed and Bullet can be back to her normal self. She still wishes that her family will be alright, then again, they don't usually get into trouble as long as they are able to go outside and do what they do.

At the park, Blossom and Buttercup manages to get over half of the stuff at the yard sale sold. Right now, the two PowerPuff Girls are taking a break and are able to relax. Since not many people go on yard sale at the evening, they are able to not work that much.

"Well at least we're able to sell over half of the stuff at the yard sale today," Blossom says,

"Yeah. We sold a lot of the stuff Mojo had and we get to have a break," Buttercup says while relaxing.

As they are relaxing after some time selling the stuff, Bubbles and Bullet come back with Mojo Jojo and the ray gun. From the looks of the condition, Mojo and Bullet are very dirty. They figure it must be when they are digging through the trash.

"We're back," Bullet happily says.

Blossom turns to the others and asks, "Did you find it?"

"We did, but it's broken," Bullet says, showing them the gun.

Blossom and Buttercup can see that the ray gun has been found, but it's dirty and looks badly broken. They know that it will be impossible to use the ray gun now.

"Aw man!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Don't worry, Mojo is going to fix it," Bubbles replies happily.

"That's good," Blossom says sounding relief.

"Yes. But I'm going to destroy it so I won't have to deal with this incident again!" Mojo announces

"And make sure you do or you'll be getting a knuckle sandwich," Buttercup angrily says, while showing Mojo her fist.

Mojo sighs and mutters with annoyance. "How did I manage to get myself into this?"

After the event, the girls help Mojo get the stuff from the sale that aren't sold back into the lab. At that time, Mojo begin to start making repairs to the Animal Transform-a-tron. The girls are hoping that Mojo can get the ray gun fix so Bullet can be her squirrely self again. They just have to see and hope it will be done soon before anything else happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: PowerPuff Animals

Sometime later, the girls have been waiting for Mojo to fix the animal transform-a-tron. Mojo mentions it's going to take a while, but it has took him until night time. They also end up having to go home for a while to have some dinner and finish their homework. After they finish, they come back to the lab to see how the progress is going. So far, it's still taking Mojo's time to finish.

Buttercup groans with annoyance and asks, "How long is this going to take?!"

"Mojo did say it's going to take a little more time," Bubbles replies while playing a go fish with Bullet.

"She's right, Buttercup. Remember, the animal transform-a-tron looked really banged up," Blossom adds while reading a book.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know that!" Buttercup angrily exclaims.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Bullet has done their best to keep Buttercup still and be patient of the long time, but it's not easy. After another hour or so, Mojo has finally come out of the room that where he builds all his machines in. The girls are anxious about the results and hop the ray will work

Bubbles flies to Mojo and asks."Is the ray fixed?"

"It took long, but I manage to get the ray finished," Mojo bluntly answers.

"Finally!" Buttercup exclaims

"Thank you, Mojo," Bubbles says with a smile.

"Can we see if it works?" Blossom asks.

Mojo points the machine at Bullet and says, "Let's see and find out."

Bullet can see that Mojo is about ready to use the machine on her. Blossom and the others are hoping that it works. Just then, Mojo pulls the trigger and a beam hits Bullet. As the beam is taking effect, the girls can see that Bullet is getting smaller, growing ears, and a large bushy tail. They can see that Bullet is reverting back to her old self again. After some quick time, Bullet has been changed from a human girl to a cute little squirrel.

Bubbles hugs the little squirrel and happily says, "Bullet you're back to normal."

"Yeah. It's good to be my old self again," Bullet says in her squirrel language.

"Yay!" The girls cheer.

They are glad that Bullet is back to her old self again. Now that problem is fixed, they are able to get back home. However, since it's night time, Bullet and her family will have to stay at the girl's house again for the night.

Mojo steps in and says, "Good…"

"And you girls are next," Mojo adds while point the ray at the girls and with an evil grin on his face.

Blossom notices Mojo's methods and screams, "Look out!"

The girls and the squirrel has move out of the way before they get hit by the ray. The girls realizes that Mojo is planning to use the animal transform-a-tron on them now. They should have figured that Mojo would do something to take advantage of the situation.

"Girls don't let the ray hit you!" Blossom informs.

With their, Mojo start to shoot the gun at the girls, but ends up missing every shot. The girls has been trying to dodge away from the ray, they manage to do a good job on it, but it's only a matter of time before they end up in the ray's effects. Their assumption has come true when Mojo manages to hit Bubbles with the ray gun and start to change to an animal form.

Blossom and Buttercup shockley screams, "Bubbles!"

After being affected by the ray gun, Bubbles has been transformed into a small yellow rabbit with some white marking on her body. She also has her large blue eyes and her ears look a bit like her pigtails.

Bubbles looks at a mirror to see what kind of animal she's transform into.

"Aw, I'm a cute little bunny rabbit," Bubbles says with glee, and looking at the mirror.

"Bubbles, now's not the time to go animal crazy on us," Buttercup remarks.

"Oh yeah," Bubbles says happily.

Buttercup and Mojo tries to avoid the ray gun, but they end up being hit by it as well. Now they are transforming into animals.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaims.

"Blossom!" Bullet shockley says in squirrel language.

After the transformation, Buttercup has been turned into a little black bear cub, while Blossom has been turned into a orange cat. They have their color eyes, and Blossom still has her red ribbon on the back on her head.

Buttercup looks at herself and says, "I'm a bear,"

"A bear cub, to be exact," Bubbles says while hoping to the group.

"Whatever?" Buttercup mutters.

"And I'm a cat," Blossom replies.

She uses her paw to touch the back of her head, and says, "It sees that I still have my ribbon too.

"Who cares! Mojo turned us into animals!" Buttercup says in anger.

"That is correct. I'd made some improvements to my Animal Transform-a-tron and made sure that it turns people into animals," Mojo explains. He then maniacally laughs.

"Why you little…" Buttercup says in anger.

But before she can uses her claws on Mojo, Mojo pulls the lever and a cage has fallen on top of the girls. The girls realizes that they are trap inside of the cage with no escape.

"And I've built a cage for this sort of occasion," Mojo replies.

"You better let us out Mojo!" Bubbles angrily replies.

"And let you ruin my plans, forget it. With you out of the way, I will finally be able to take over the world!" Mojo explains loudly, and laughs maniacally.

With that Mojo decides to get to work to use his invention on the entire world, and he knows just how to do it. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are very angry at Mojo for trapping him in the cage. They can tell that they don't have their superpowers in these animals form. The PowerPuff Girls are in a jam this time and need to find away to escape.

Just then, Bubbles notices something important, and quietly says, "Girls, look."

Blossom and Buttercup turn over to where Bubbles is pointing her paw at and can see something surprising. They can see that Bullet is not in the cage and is hiding behind one of the furnitures.

"Bullet didn't get caught," Blossom replies looking a bit surprised.

"Great. Now she can help us," Buttercup says.

Bubbles calls out to Bullet, but not loud enough for Mojo to hear, she says, "Bullet help us."

"You have to stop Mojo," Buttercup adds.

"You're our only hope," Blossom adds.

"I'm on it," Bullet replies in her language.

Bullet, who is new determined to stop Mojo and save her friends, she decides to do he thing she knows best. Bullet uses her super speed to fly towards Mojo. Just then, Bullet hits Mojo upside the head and he drops the animal transform-a-tron. Bullet uses the chance to grab the ray gun and gives it to Blossom.

"What in the…" Mojo is about to surprisingly saus.

But then, Bullet uses her super speed to fly up to Mojo and hits him from all sides. Bullet is flying so fast and hit Mojo at the same time, that he isn't able to make a move at all. The girls are impressed that Bullet still has her superpowers and is very fast and uses a lot of her speed. In fact, this is one of the reasons why they name her Bullet. After the fight, Mojo has been beaten and is unable to move. Bullet flies over to the girls to see if they're okay.

"Yay, Bullet!" The girls cheer.

"You were amazing, great job," Blossom says happily.

"Yeah. It was better than the last time," Buttercup says with excitement.

Bullet smiles and says in her squirrel language, "Thanks. Now let's get back so the professor can help change you back. I don't think I can activate it."

"Don't worry Bullet, you hold on to the cage while Buttercup holds the machine," Bubbles says with a smile.

With that, while the girls are keeping an eye on the ray gun and make sure they don't lose it. Bullet takes the cage with the girls inside back home. She remember that it's not a good idea to let animals run around by themselves. Plus, they know that the professor can use the animal transform-a-tron better than they can. The girls can tell that even though they help Bullet find the gun and get her to be changed back, at the end Bullet ends up saving them and is the hero for today.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Squirrel Goodbye

After the crazy evening, Bullet manages to get the girls home along with the animal transform-a-tron. Luckily, the professor is able to change his daughters back and dispose the ray one and for all. Bullet's family is glad that she is finally back to her squirrel self. Since it's late Bubbles is able to convince Bullet and her family to stay another night after two days of being human.

Right now, the Utonium family and Bullet's family are sitting in the living room watching t.v. The girls are so glad that Bullet gets to stay with them for another night. Luckily there hasn't been any trouble in the forest, but needs to be back tomorrow.

Bubbles rubs Bullet on the head, and says, "It sure is nice having you back Bullet."

"Yeah. I sure love to be me," Bullet says in squirrel talk.

Buttercup sighs and says, "And it's glad we were able to change back. I sure don't want to be a baby bear forever."

Bubbles giggles and says, "I think I like being a bunny."

"Of course you love being a rabbit. You always love animals," Blossom remarks.

"Oh yeah!" Bubbles replies.

Then Bubbles says, "Oh yeah. Bullet wanted me to remind you and she and her family will be heading back home in the morning."

"Aw man. I wish Bullet can say with us longer," Buttercup whines.

Blossom turns to Buttercup and says, "I know you want Bullet to be with us a little longer, but you have to remember that Bullet has responsibility to protect the forest to just like us protecting townsville."

"I know. I just wish they can stay with us another night," Buttercup replies.

"Don't worry Buttercup, Bullet told me that she'll be able to come and visit us very soon," Bubbles says.

Then Bubbles puts a small bowl of popcorn on the ground, and says, " Here you go Bullet. This is for you and your family."

Bullet and her family thank Bubbles in their language, and then they start eating the popcorn from the bowl. Bullet and her mother and sisters love to have some popcorn. Luckily it's plain popcorn so it will be healthy for them.

Blossom turns to Bullet and asks, "So Bullet, is your family enjoying the popcorn?"

Bullet and her family talks in their squirrel language. From the sound of it, the girls can tell that Bullet and her family are enjoying the popcorn.

"I'd take that as a yes," The professor replies.

"Well, at least they're not making a mess or anything," Buttercup replies.

For later in the night, the girls along with Bullet are having fun with their families. Bullet and the girls are also feeling a bit tired from the crazy day they have today. After some time, The girls are sleeping in their beds while Bullet and her family are sleeping happily in the tree outside of the house. They are having a good sleep and know that it's one of the most crazy adventure they have so far.

The next day, after having their breakfast, the girls are outside and are going to say goodbye to Bullet and her family. Even though Bullet is going to be leaving , the girls know they'll be able to come again.

Bubbles says, "Well Bullet, I guess it's time for you to head back home."

"Yeah. Hope we get to see you and your family very soon," Blossom replies.

"Make sure we get to have some excitement the next time you visit," Buttercup says.

Bullet talks in her squirrel language saying, "Me too. I hope that we both get to have some fun the next time we come to visit."

"Yeah. And I've been teaching Blossom and Buttercup how to talk in squirrel so they can understand you," Bubbles cheerfully replies.

Blossom and Buttercup talks to Bullet in squirrel language. Even though they still have some errors, Bullet is able to understand them a lot better. Better than the last time they talk to her.

After saying their goodbyes, Bullet's mother and sisters hold on to Bullet and she starts to fly back to the forest. The girls waves goodbye as Bullet flies back to the forest. Bullet feels like she's missing them already, but promises she'll come back for a visit and with her family.

Whn Bullet reaches the forest with her family, the animals are cheering happy and applauding. They are happy that Bullet manages to return to her true for. Bullet is very glad to see all her forest friend again and to be back home in the forest. Bullet thinks this is one of the funnest time she has with her friends and family. She know that she still has a job to do as a super squirrel now. Someday she'll go see her friends and get to have more adventures around Townsville and with her best friends.

The End


End file.
